vcandrewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Philip Cutler
Philip Cutler, is the son of Randolph Cutler and Laura Sue Cutler, he is the true grand child of Lillian Booth Cutler, despite Laura Sue's affair with Bronson Alcott and rape by William Cutler. Philip is married to Betty Ann Monroe and fathered two fraternal twins with her, Melanie Cutler and Richard Cutler. Philip lusts for his half sister/aunt Dawn, even after finding out the truth of their blood relationship, in each of the books with the exception of Darkest Hour; Philip repeatedly tries to rape Dawn, and indicates that he wants to have a relationship and father a child with her. Philip in Dawn ]] Philip makes his first appearance in the 1st book Dawn, in the school cafeteria when he approaches Dawn and starts talking with her, which, by the end, he is already smitten with her. Secrets of the morning ]] The only time he appears in Secrets of the morning is when he along with his family visit Dawn in New York and when he is at his grandmother's Lillian's funeral and reading of her will. And also discovers that Dawn is his half-aunt as well as half-sister when at the reading of the will, his grandfather had a confession letter about fathering Dawn after raping Phillip and Dawn's mother, Laura-sue. Twilight's Child ]] Philip tries to rape Dawn again until Christie comes out and thinks that Philip that Jimmy is home from seeing Daddy Longchamp. He later marries a wealthy girl named Betty Ann Monroe after graduating college and fathers two twins, Richard and Melanie. Despite all these, he still lusts after Dawn, even going so far as to have his wife dye her hair blond to match Dawns. He even disowns Clara Sue after she attacked a pregnant Dawn, causing a miscarriage. Discussion Between Philip and Dawn in Twilight's Child "Dawn," he said smiling, "you look lovely tonight. Just the way I always imagine you, with your hair down. You're wearing one of your sheer nightgowns under that, aren't you?" he asked, licking his lips. "Philip, you turn around and march yourself back to the hotel and your wife this moment, do you hear me?" I commanded. He nodded, but he didn't move. "My wife," he said, and he fixed his eyes on me, his lips moving into a grotesque mockery of a smile. "You could have been my wife if that security guard hadn't recognized your father." He seized my shoulders and pressed his forehead to my hair. "We would have eloped before grandmother could have said anything," he whispered. From the way he spoke, I knew it was a fantasy he replayed time and time again..." - Pages 253-255). Midnight Whispers Phillip and Bet take in Christie and Jefferson after Dawn and Jimmy are killed in a fire at Cutler's cove hotel. Although Bet treats Christie and Jefferson like burdens, Phillip has an unhealthy obession with Christie and rapes her on the night of Laura Sue's funeral calling out Dawn's name, causing her to run away. He later tricks her into taking her to the hospital in Virginia to visit Jefferson after he is infected with tetanus but takes her to the beach to try and rape her again but Christie runs away to her step-grandfather Bronson's mansion and he calls the police. Phillip is found on the beach screaming out Dawn's name and is then commited to a mental institution. Bet, unable to face public shame, leaves Cutler's cove with her children and move back to her parents. It is likely that they divorced after the events. Category: Minor Characters Category:The Cutler Family Category:The Cutler Series Category:Dawn Longchamp Category:Christie Longchamp Category:Lillian Booth Category:The Longchamp Family Category:V.C. Andrews Category:Andrew Neiderman Category:V.C. Andrews Wiki Category:Browse